The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a power semiconductor device.
Power semiconductor devices are high-voltage, large-current power switching devices required for high-voltage, large-current power modules for driving motors of automobiles, and industrial and information-telecommunication devices. In a vertical type metal oxide silicon field effect transistor (MOSFET) device among various power semiconductor devices, trenches are formed in a substrate and gates are formed in the trenches. A characteristic of the vertical type MOSFET is that a current vertically flows through a channel perpendicular to a top surface of the substrate of the vertical type MOSFET. As a result, high channel current density may be obtained. Also, a MOSFET device used for a power semiconductor device has a super-junction structure. The super-junction structure has a P-N junction structure or vertical field plate structure.